


Poe's Solo Mission

by guineamania



Series: The Resistance's Pet Mandolorian [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 9-Year Old Poe, Fluff, Gen, Kes is tired, Mindless Fluff, and resigned to the fact his son is a daredevil, literally nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Luke arriving on his front lawn never meant anything good, let alone when he brings one of the most fearsome warriors in the galaxy with him.AKA - Kes is a tired old man at thirty and why won't the Jedi just leave him and his son with a daredevil streak alone?
Series: The Resistance's Pet Mandolorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588906
Comments: 18
Kudos: 226





	Poe's Solo Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Oops my hand slipped …
> 
> But really that was the best response I have ever got for the first 24hours of a fic so thanks. I couldn't let go of this idea so here it is

“Kes, I need your help,” Luke smiled nervously as he walked down the ramp of a silver ship Kes had never seen before.

“I dread that sentence,” Kes replied, his face betraying no levels of the frustration he was really. “I have been retired for two months Luke.” At least Luke had the sense to look bashful and rub the back of his neck.

“It’s not fighting I promise and it’s actually more of a job for the little one,” Luke smiled and Kes dreaded this even more.

“Luke, my son is nine. Can we please remember that before he gets dragged into this,” Kes finally got to his feet from the rocking chair on his previously peaceful porch.

“Dad, Uncle Luke?” Kes heard the front door open and the light of his life stood in the door way rubbing his tired chocolate eyes. Poe had clearly been woken up by the large ship landing in their front garden and his hair was sticking up at frankly amazing angles.

“Hey kiddo, your uncle says he’s got a very important mission for you,” Kes resigned himself to the fact now Poe had seen Luke.

“Me, really!” suddenly all traces of sleep were gone in the four foot tall boy’s frame.

“Yep buddy. See I have a friend who is helping me out with a different mission but we need an expert baby sitter to make sure he has entire mind on our mission. I told him I knew just the man,” Luke tostled Poe’s hair as the boy ran and tackled the Jedi’s waist.

“I won’t let you down Uncle Luke,” Poe beamed, his face smushed against Luke’s robed hip. Kes however was drawn to the figure who was cautiously edging down the ramp. A Mandalorian. Unlike Luke, Kes remembered the days before the Imperials, before Vader when the Jedi Order was an established force. When the Mandalorians were not hunted, when they were feared. He also remembered the Great Purge. Oh how things had changed to see a Mandalorian willingly working with the last Jedi. It truly was a new time. After a reassuring wave from Luke, the Mandalorian walked towards them and then Kes could see a sling obscuring the beskar breastplate. And then large green ears poking out.

The Mandalorian had a foundling. A small green baby who was attached to his primary care giver and was not currently wanting to let go. “Come on child. You are safe here,” the Mandalorian, or Mando as he had conceded to be known, coxed the child. Poe had disappeared and the child was apparently Luke’s hope to keep the baby entertained.

“What’s his name?” Kes asked as the baby had tight hold to the beskar in one hand and a metal ball in the other. This question took a lot more thought than Kes felt was necessary.

“Ad’ika,” Mando commented finally and the little one cooed.

“Found it!” Poe shouted loud enough to wake the entire village and skidded out of his bombsite of a room. In his hands was a little plush boga and a slightly bigger tautaun. The tauntaun probably was bigger than Ad’ika but the arrival of Poe and toys finally managed to distract the baby from his father leaving. Kes could not stop his lips forming into a smile as the child looked between a beaming Poe and the beskar mask of Mando with intense concentration before making grabby hands at Poe who was more than happy to put down the soft toys and tuck the green baby against his chest.

“See I told you Poe and Kes would be happy to help,” Luke grinned, purposefully ignoring the older of the two glaring daggers at his back. “Ad’ika will be safe here until we get back,” Luke promised the Mandalorian with a pat to his shoulder to aim him back to the ship.

“I’ll take good care of him,” Poe promised distractly as he thumped to the floor to allow Ad’ika to reach the boga.

It was two weeks before the silver ship finally destroyed his lawn again. Kes stood in the doorway and resumed glaring daggers at Luke. “When were you planning on telling me the kid had the force?” Kes asked and watched the colour drain out of Luke’s face.

“Now?” Luke smiled cautiously as Kes huffed and stormed back into the house. Poe was laid on his stomach on the rug with Ad’ika sat on a pillow just to his left. The baby was half asleep snuggling the tauntaun as he watched some kids holo with Poe. Kes pressed his finger over his lips to indicate for the adults to be quiet as they headed into the kitchen.

“The little ones have grown quite close while you have been away. I know your life is not easy Mando but if you ever need somewhere. You and the baby are more than welcome. Just a little more warning next time,” the last part of the whisper was clearly targeted at Luke.

“Thank you Dameron. We will bare that in mind,” Mando replied with a nod of his helmet.

“Hi, Mando, Uncle Luke. Ad’ika is sleeping,” Poe yawned as he shuffled past them all with only focus on making himself a hot milk.

“I will wake him,” Mando turned but was stopped by a little hand tugging on his back.

“He’s just got to sleep, can’t you both stay?” Poe asked and Kes knew full well the impact of those big brown eyes.

In hindsight maybe letting Poe near the death machine that was a Mandalorian wasn’t the best idea but the kid’s impulse control was already none existent thanks to Shara’s genes. “Look dad!” was all the warning got upon seeing his son ten feet in the air wearing a jet pack that was far too big for him.

“Great job Poe,” Kes sighed and passed a cup of caf to Luke. Ad’ika was tied in the sling on his father’s chest and was cooing and clapping happily at seeing his friend fly. Since Shara took Poe up in her A-wing at the age of six, nothing threw Kes anymore.

“Keep your legs straight and just aim your body as a pole,” Mando instructed from the floor. Poe nodded thoughtfully and gradually leant forward to move slowly towards the house.

“Look, look I’m flying,” Poe wooped and Ad’ika copied the wooping noise. Little did Kes know those words would be the bane of his life.


End file.
